A conventional motor vehicle with an internal combustion engine generally includes a cylinder head, an EGR valve for recirculating a portion of an exhaust gas from the internal combustion engine back to engine cylinders to reduce emission of nitrogen oxide, a bracket for connecting the EGR valve to the cylinder head, and brake system components such as a brake booster.
For efficient utilization of the engine space, in some of the conventional motor vehicles, the EGR valve is arranged in front of the brake booster and aligned with the brake booster in a front-rear direction of the motor vehicle. Thus, the brake booster is arranged between the EGR valve and the cabin of the motor vehicle in the front-rear direction of the motor vehicle.